talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
AAARRRGGHH!!!
Aarghaumont, also know as AAARRRGGHH!!!, is one of the main stars in the Tales of Arcadia franchise. He appears as the quinagonist of Trollhunters, a minor (later major) character of 3Below, and an upcoming major character of Wizards. Official Description "Upon first glance, AAARRRGGHH!!! appears to be a hulking brute, but in reality, he's a gentle giant with a limited choice of words. He often speaks in simple sentences such as Jim Good. Once a feared lieutenant for Gunmar's army, AAARRRGGHH!!! has since renounced his heinous ways and has joined the good Trolls. A reformed fighter, AAARRRGGHH!!! has adopted a zen-like attitude for pacifism, avoiding conflict. As threats grow and stakes rise, will AAARRRGGHH!!! remain a pacifist for long?" History Backstory AAARRRGGHH!!! once lived in the Deep Caverns of the Krubera trolls as a young troll, alongside his "brothers". However, when he was a just a youngling, Queen Usurna intentionally traded AAARRRGGHH!!! to the Gumm-Gumms to give them a champion. AAARRRGGHH!!!, however, was lead to believe that Gunmar raided his village, kidnapping him and taking him away from his family. As he was raised to be a soldier in the Gumm-Gumm Army, due to the Krubera's natural sensitivity to light, AAARRRGGHH!!! was forced to adapt in a variety of ways and so doing stunted his ability to speak coherently like the rest of his kind. AAARRRGGHH!!! was once the general of Gunmar's horde, but just before the Battle of Killahead Bridge, he saw the error of his ways and began a road of peace and became a pacifist. With his aid, the good trolls triumphed over Gunmar, with Deya the Deliverer banishing Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Army, minus Bular, to the Darklands. At some point, AAARRRGGH!!! befriended Blinky Galadrigal during their journey in the New World. Part One (Trollhunters) Part Two (Trollhunters) Part Three (Trollhunters) Part One (3Below) Part Two (3Below) Physical Appearance AAARRRGGHH!!! is a huge Krubera troll with rock-like gray skin, green eyes, and a dark green beard and hair on his shoulders and chest. He has four short horns and a large black nose, and patterns on his arms, knees, and chest. When AAARRRGGHH!!! is overcome with anger or he is in an uncontrollable rage, the patterns on his skin light up with a green magic, similar to the krubera's blue patterns, and his eyes turn completely black with glowing green pupils. Personality AAARRRGGHH!!! is a fun-loving, loyal, friendly, and gentle giant, who has a tragic history from childhood. When he was taken by the Gumm-Gumms at a tender age, his speech was permanently impaired and doesn't speak as elegantly as the other Krubera trolls. He's also not very bright, as he forms simple sentences and not understanding big words, constantly confused by Blinky's large vocabulary. In the past, AAARRRGGHH!!! was once a violent Gumm-Gumm, raised to eat innocent humans and was the general of Gunmar's army. However, after he renounced his flesh-eating ways, he became more gentle and friendly, even making an oath to never kill anyone and becomes a pacifist. There are times when AAARRRGGHH!!!'s rage happens unexpectedly, like when Toby plays a violent video game which scares AAARRRGGHH!!! into his Gumm-Gumm episode. After becoming Toby's bodyguard, AAARRRGGHH!!! was reluctant, due to his aggressive history, yet Toby encourages him that they are friends and plays more friendly games with each other. After which, AAARRRGGHH!!! grows more confident in his strength and begins to become more of a fighter than a "pet", renouncing his pacifist oath to protect his friends instead. Powers & Abilities Krubera Troll Physiology As a born Krubera (which are bred to be fighters) and a former Gumm-Gumm general, AAARRRGGHH!!! is one of the strongest trolls in Trollmarket, despite being a pacifist for hundreds of years. He was shown capable of overpowering and throwing a weakening Gunmar into a wall, crumbling debris on top of him. He is also fast and somewhat agile, shown when he outruns Jim through the Hero's Forge through many obstacles and swinging through many streetlamps and trees. After his resurrection, AAARRRGGHH!!!'s sense of smell augmented to the point where he could trace the scent of another, similar to that of a bloodhound. Combatant AAARRRGGGHH!!! is a very skilled warrior, having to have been a general in Gunmar's army before turning to the side of good. He has shown to be able to go horn-to-horn with Gunmar himself (who was weak at the time) and even Bular. Entering the Void Between Worlds Once he was resurrected, AAARRRGGHH!!! also gains the ability to use the Soothscryer to enter the Void Between Worlds, as he is the first troll outsider to walk through the line between life and death. He also becomes a perfect vessel for a deceased Trollhunter, such as Kanjigar the Courageous. Relationships Toby Domzalski Toby is a close friend of AAARRRGGGHH!!!, often referring to each other as each other "Wingman". Toby and AAARRRGGHH!!! became friends almost instantly. When AAARRRGGHH!!! decided he would leave with the Krubera Tribe, Toby seemed very devastated and that was enough to convince AAARRRGGHH!!! to stay. In the series finale, when Toby is asked to remain in Arcadia to keep it safe, AAARRRGGHH!!! decides to stay and help, showing his undying loyalty to his "wingman". Blinky Galadrigal AAARRRGGHH!!! and Blinky are close friends. They are rarely seen apart. When AARRRGGHH!!! became good, Blinky didn't really trust him at first but over time Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! became close friends. When AAARRRGGHH!!! was turned to stone Blinky was shown to be incredibly devastated and kept his remains in the library and was overjoyed when AAARRRGGHH!!! was revived. Jim Lake Jr. AAARRRGGGHH!!! and Jim is often seen casually sparing as part of Blinky training Jim. Jim and AAARRRGGGHH!!! are also friends. When Jim was turned into half troll, AAARRRGGGHH!!! didn't like Jim being half-troll, but then he realized that Jim became just as wild and strong as him and accepted it. Claire Nuñez Claire and AAARRRGGHH!!! do not interact as much as most of the other characters, but they do have a mutual respect for each other. Later in the series, AAARRRGGHH!!! gives Claire a wide berth, fearing her tool of Morgana. Aja and Krel Tarron Varvatos Vex Quotes Main article: AAARRRGGHH!!!/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *In the original book, AAARRRGGHH!!! was female. This is eventually revealed to the human characters because of AARRRGGHH!!! lacked the traditional female gender characteristics that would be recognizable to humans and was initially believed to be a male Troll. However, in the cartoon adaptation, AAARRRGGHH!!'s gender was switched to male, presumably to avoid that confusion. *AAARRRGGHH!!! is the first character to be revived in the series, the second being Angor Rot. *AAARRRGGHH!!! is also the only Krubera troll in the series who has hair, as his other Krubera brethren have no hair, but have similar horns. *In "Recipe for Disaster", Blinky stated that AAARRRGGHH!!! defected from the Gumm-Gumms before the Battle of Killahead, yet the graphic novel "Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia The Secret History of Trollkind" depicted AAARRRGGHH!!! fighting for Gunmar during the Battle of Killahead, only to inexplicably save Kanjigar from Bular. They both then fled the battlefield before Deya the Deliverer initiated the Convergence. *AAARRRGGHH!!! shares many similarities with [https://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Hulk the Hulk] from the Marvel Universe: ** Both are incredibly strong with a huge build. ** Both are green. ** Both are subject to violent tendencies when provoked. ** Both have limited speech pattern. ** Both are voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Heroes Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Resurrected